


Trust

by Whiplash (TinaOnTheAstralPlains)



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe (Marvel Comics), G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinaOnTheAstralPlains/pseuds/Whiplash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett and Snake-Eyes are immediately drawn to each other.  But, after he suffers a tragic accident that takes both his face and his power of speech he is unable to get through the healing process on his own.  Scarlett refuses to give up on him.  Will a candlelit dinner for two be enough to get him to loosen up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> It all started when I bought G.I. Joe America's Elite: Vol. 1, and snowballed through the purchase of more G.I. Joe comic books (including Snake-Eyes Declassified 1-6, and Scarlett Declassified) during the next week. I'm a sucker for romance, and was always a fan of Scarlett & Snake-Eyes. I had to fulfill my own need to see them in bed together.

Scarlett watched as Snake-Eyes stretched his neck, slowly, side-to-side, laying one ear to his shoulder, then the other.  The tension he carried under the skin-tight black suit was ever palpable.  The suit covered him head to toe, hiding him from the team, from the world.  But, she could see beneath: a roll of his shoulders, an arch of his back, the flexing of his fingers.  After the accident, he could no longer speak. Still, she listened.

Everyone else trickled out of the war room.  Snake-Eyes stood looking out the window in interminably quiet contemplation.

He had pulled her from the helicopter wreckage months ago, receiving the burns that covered his entire head and permanently damaging his vocal cords.  He hadn’t shown his face since, hiding it behind the black hood.  

She was one of the few who knew him before.  He was ridiculously handsome: tall, blonde, muscular, masculine, with a strong jaw and a jutting chin.  The first time she caught him looking at her she broke out in goosebumps.  She couldn’t help but return the gaze.  

That face may never be the same, but that man still stood before her.  She wouldn’t give up on him.  

Tensing momentarily as she approached him from behind, he relaxed as her hand landed in the small of his back.

“Come over tonight.  I’ll cook dinner for us,” she offered.

He would refuse.  He always refused.  Surely he removed the mask to eat.  Surely he ate.

He shook his head “no,” almost imperceptibly this time.

“Then, come over later.  We can just . . . talk.”

Quickly, he turned to her.  She could feel his glare through the mirrored visor that covered his eyes.

“I know.  You can’t talk.  But, I need someone to talk to.  And, I only have you,” she said, looking up towards his face.

He nodded, then walked out.

  
  


She had made enough food for the both of them with leftovers.  Lasagna was impossible to make in small batches.  She assumed a man of his size had a huge appetite to match.  She’d send food home with him.  He could eat it later, and know what he missed.

All the lights in the house were off.  One tall, white pillar candle was lit in the center of the meager table on the edge of her kitchen.  She had pulled the second chair out of the corner for him, just in case.  

She poured the rest of the pinot noir into her glass and sucked a drip off the rim of the bottle, pulling it out of her mouth with a “pop.”  She had made him a plate, even though she was only pretending to think he might show.  She snatched the garlic bread from his plate, dipped it into the pool of meat sauce the lasagna was sitting in, and tore off a bite.

The door clicked.  She jumped.  He could have entered silently had he wanted, but he chose to let her hear him.

“I saved you some,” she garbled with a mouthful of bread.

He put up his hand.

“Will you at least sit down?” she asked, gesturing to the empty seat.

He complied.

She blew out the candle.  It was dark.  There wasn’t even a glow from a digital clock to be seen.

He resituated himself in the chair.  Eventually, she heard him remove his gloves.  Then, the rustle of fabric as he untucked the hood from his collar and pulled it over his head.  She heard it hit the table, landing on top of his gloves.  He picked up the fork, without fumbling, scraping it gently across the plate, scooping up the lasagna.  

“Mmmm.”

“I heard that.”

He laughed, a low rumble, deep in his chest.

“Here,” she said, as she handed him her wine glass.  “It’s all that’s left.”

He reached out, taking it from her, their fingers brushing.

“I can open another bottle, though.”

He grunted.

“Just let me know if you change your mind.”

She listened as he ate, sharing a meal with another living soul for the first time.  

His fork clinked to his plate.  He swallowed the rest of the wine.  Then, his hands found hers across the table.  He pulled her to her feet as he ran his fingers across her knuckles and over her palms.  Again and again his hands circled hers, reveling in the human contact.  Then, he tucked his palms against her neck, into her long red hair, massaging the base of her skull.

With a thud, her head lulled forward onto his chest.  He gathered her into his arms, tucking her head beneath his chin.  Her arms encircled his waist pulling them together as her breath hitched in her chest.  Perhaps the wine had loosened her up, or perhaps it had been building since they met, but in that moment she realized all she had wanted was to hold him, and to feel him hold her in return.

He squeezed her tighter as he took a deep breath, and let out a sigh against the top of her head.

“Thank you for coming,” she whispered.

A thin lipped kiss was pressed to her head.

  
  


Once or twice a week she’d invite him to dinner.  Every time she was afraid he wouldn’t show up, yet each night he snuck in through her back door surprising her in the kitchen as she prepared dinner.  She blew out the candle after he sat down so they could enjoy a meal together.  He in silence, while she got things off her chest.  

As her eyes adjusted to the dark she could see the outlines of the plates and utensils, the glasses, the bottle of wine, the glare off of the visor he wore over his eyes.

“It’s night vision, isn’t it?”

He grunted.

“That’s cheating, don’t you think?” she joked.

His laugh rumbled in his chest.

He took off the visor.  She heard it click as he set it on the table.  Then, his hand reached out, cupping her cheek as he traced her cheekbone, the ridge of her brow, the bridge of her nose, the swell of her lips as they parted for him.  She sucked his thumb between them, nipping the tip with her teeth.  A heavy sigh escaped in his breath.  She caught his wrist, intertwined his fingers in hers, and inserted his index finger into her mouth.  Wrapping her lips around it, she sucked his entire finger into her mouth, running the tip of her tongue along its length, swirling around the tip.  She scraped her teeth across his knuckles as she withdrew the long finger, kissing the end as it popped free.

His breathing heaved audibly.  She downed the rest of her wine, stood, and held an outstretched arm to him.  Tentatively, he took her hand.  As he followed her down the hallway to her bedroom, she could feel his mounting tension.  With a hand in the center of his chest she stopped him.

“You don’t have to do this.”

He stepped towards her, taking her face in his hands, bending his head to hers, placing them forehead-to-forehead.  Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his face, pressing her fingertips to his lips, or what was left of them.

The skin was stretched and misshapen, full of lumps and lines that didn’t feel at all like lips.  Yet, he kissed her fingers.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, willing the tears not to spill over.  “I want to kiss you.”

He nodded.

She stood on her tiptoes, reaching her arms behind his neck.  He bent to her, embracing her, pressing her body against his.  She sighed into his mouth.  He moaned in acceptance.

He stooped, reached under her bottom, and lifted her off the ground.  

“Left,” she murmured against his mouth as he continued down the hallway, directing him into her bedroom, her legs wrapped around his waist.

He set her down next to the bed.  She reached under the shirt that was tucked tightly into his pants, pushing it towards his shoulders, as she pressed her lips up his taut abdomen.  He finished removing his shirt and let it fall to the floor.  His hand slid under her blouse.  She unbuttoned the bottom button, working her way upwards as his hands followed, pushing the fabric from her shoulders.  Reaching behind her she unfastened her bra, letting it too slide to the floor.  He ran a thumb under one breast.  

“Touch me,” she pleaded.

His battle hardened hands cupped her breasts, rolling the nipples between his calloused fingers, flicking his thumb across sensitive peaks that hardened at his touch.  She arched into his body.  He fumbled with unfastening her pants momentarily before pushing them from her hips.  As they dropped to the floor, he slid his hands over the lacy fabric of her panties, cupping a buttock in each hand as he lifted her up once again.  

He pressed her against the wall, taking her mouth with his before turning his attention to her neck.  She clung to his shoulders, grinding her hips against him as she moaned, her chest heaving against the pressure of his.  

As he laid her on the bed she watched as he glanced at the curtains uncertainly, realizing that with the light of the moon streaming through she could see the outline of his body, the lines of his bulging muscles, the strain of his erection through his pants.  Hesitantly, she looked to his face.  He was drinking in her naked body with thirsty eyes.  He bent his head, hiding his face from view.  She waited.

His breath became shallow, painful.  She thought he may walk away at any moment.  But, he didn’t.  He looked at her again after some time.  She sat up, unbuckled his belt, and slid it from the belt loops.  Wearily, he sat on the edge of the bed and removed his boots.  Rising to her knees she embraced him from behind, pushing her soft breasts against his unyielding back, kissing the juncture where his neck met his shoulders, taking a bite of flesh between her teeth.

Inhaling sharply, he froze. Then, his whole body shivered.  She giggled trailing kisses up his neck.  He stood, turning to her as he let his pants fall to the floor.  His tight black briefs revealed his massive erection.  Reaching out, she slid the elastic band from his hips and pulled him towards her.  His cock bounced eagerly at the sight of her.  She took it in her hand, pumping it several times before running her tongue from the base to the tip, tracing the bulging vein on the underside.  

She swirled her tongue once around the head before taking him into her mouth.  She bobbed along the thick length, sucking and licking his hard shaft.  His hands rested on her shoulders, following the motion that his hips soon joined.  He stayed her after a time, his cock throbbing in her mouth.  She withdrew it, wiping her lips with the back of her hand as she scooted into the middle of the bed.

He followed on his knees, reaching for the lace of her panties, drawing them down her long legs.  Lowering himself to his elbows, he placed her knees over his shoulders and took her wet folds into his mouth.  As if he were famished, he lapped and suckled, nipped and licked until she howled an orgasm into the night.  Her thighs gripped his face, her nails dug into his shoulders as her body shook helplessly under him.  

He grabbed a corner of the sheet and wiped his face with it before lowering his body to hers.

Even with the moonlight, she could only make out the angles of his features, and see the reflection off his eyes.  Reaching up, she pulled his mouth down to hers, tasting herself on him.  As she writhed beneath his heavy weight, he lifted himself onto his elbows.  She pulled him back down to her, and spread her legs as she accepted him.  He reached a hand underneath, grabbing an ass cheek as he entered her, sheathing himself to the hilt.

Gasping, she clenched around him before relaxing, rolling her hips into his, taking his full length.  Low and guttural, a groan escaped his chest.  She laid her forearms against the broad expanse of his back, clutching him to her as she rode his length from below.  His hips banged against hers, pummeling her into the mattress.  His cock stretched her, filled her, fucked her.  She hooked her legs around his allowing him to penetrate her even deeper, panting into his ear.

Their pleasure climbed higher with each stroke.  Her body began to vibrate under him.  Tremors erupted throughout him as she squeezed his cock, holding him inside of her.  Rolling up from his feet, through his legs, into his core, he erupted into her as she too found her release, screaming into the night.  Their bodies shook as they clung to each other, shaking, sweating, gasping.  With his weight resting on his elbows, he guarded her body with his, elevating himself off of her.  She wrapped her arms around his back encouraging him to relax.  She didn’t make a sound as his arms submitted letting the weight of his heavy, satiated body rest on top of her.  As his cock softened inside of her, her hips continued to roll under him occasionally.  When he pulled out, and rolled onto his back, he gathered her into his arms and took her with him.  She smiled placing a kiss against his sweaty chest.

“Will you stay?” she asked.

“Mmm hmm,” he grunted, nodding.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
